The invention relates generally to rocket boosters and, more particularly, to a reusable flyback rocket booster and method for recovering a reusable flyback rocket booster.
Rocket boosters are used for the booster stage when launching a payload, such as the space shuttle, into space. As such, rocket boosters must possess good aerodynamic characteristics that result in low levels of drag during the ascent phase of operation and to minimize any thermal, aerodynamic, and vibroacoustic loads during the ascent phase. Rocket booster typically includes a fuselage that houses one or more fuel tanks that provide the fuel for the propulsion during the booster stage. Once the fuel tanks are emptied and the rocket booster has completed its portion of the launch, the rocket booster is then separated from the other stages and the payload and returns to the Earth""s surface.
To recover used rocket boosters, manufacturers of rocket boosters install one of more parachutes on the rocket booster so that the rocket booster falls to Earth at a speed that minimizes the damage to the rocket booster so that the rocket booster may be used in future launches. The rocket booster typically falls into a body of water, such as the ocean, and is retrieved via a ship. Even though parachutes are used to minimize the damage, there is still a lot of work to be done to the rocket booster to be able to use it in future applications. The recovery of the rocket booster, therefore, is very expensive and time-consuming.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a rocket booster for launching a payload into space includes a fuselage adapted to support one or more fuel tanks inside the fuselage and a booster engine coupled to an aft portion of the fuselage. The booster engine is operable to provide thrust during an ascent phase of operation of the rocket booster. The rocket booster further includes a nacelle coupled to a forward portion of the fuselage and a flyback engine disposed within and coupled to the nacelle. The flyback engine is operable to provide thrust during a flyback phase of operation of the rocket booster. The rocket booster also includes one or more control surfaces coupled to the fuselage that are operable to control a flight pattern of the rocket booster during the flyback phase of operation,. The flyback engine of the rocket booster is located forward of an aerodynamic center of the rocket booster.
Embodiments of the invention provide a number of technical advantages. Embodiments of the invention may include all, some, or none of these advantages. One technical advantage is that the cost of launching payloads into space is significantly reduced by providing a reusable rocket booster having a flyback engine. The flyback engine is mounted on a forward portion of the fuselage of the rocket booster to allow a center of gravity (c.g.) of the rocket booster during the flyback phase to be closely spaced with the aerodynamic center of the rocket booster. This allows desirable longitudinal stability and control characteristics of the rocket booster so that it may be recovered in a safe and reliable manner. Another technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that the flyback engines are located in a nacelle that has an efficient aerodynamic design to reduce the propulsion system installation losses.